Lust Before Love
by ChristopherVictor
Summary: A sex story between a confused nineteen-year-old, Finn Hudson and a horny, slutty high school student, Blaine Anderson who's in a relationship. Warning: strong language and sex scenes. Santa!Finn, cockslut!Blaine, bubblebutt!Blaine. (Previously called Bad Santa)
1. Chapter 1: Bad Santa

**A/N**: Okay, I apologise for this! It's not my best, but I really hope that you like it. Because, it's Christmas Eve and I thought a little Blinn fanfic is going to make you even happier! Enjoy!

* * *

It's finally Christmas Eve! The day where the young children's faces light up during midnight – unless they have to open it in the morning, but Christmas is a day where everything is about laughter and forgiveness. Actually, it's the day when Jesus was born, but moving on. But, it's not Christmas, yet. Christmas Eve is today and everybody is doing their final Christmas shopping. Especially for one boy who hadn't gotten anything, Blaine Anderson.

It's currently 12PM and Blaine is in the malls, running around and just trying to find something for his boyfriend, Kurt. However, he was unable to find something. Last year, Blaine got Kurt a scarf, a freaking scarf. Although Kurt had a smile on his face while opening the green soft wrapping paper, Blaine knew that's not what Kurt wanted. In fact, Blaine had absolutely no idea what Kurt wanted. Kurt was really difficult and Blaine should know by now what his _boyfriend_ wants.

After hours of searching for the perfect Christmas gift, Blaine saw an insane line-up of children and adults. What were they lining up for? Blaine walked around the line, knowing that the people were probably thinking, why is he pushing in? He wasn't, he just wanted to see what everybody was lining up for and of course. It's a photo with Santa. Blaine was too old for that, and Blaine just wanted to get back to shopping for a Christmas gift. But, then he saw another chair behind it with nobody there and a red carpet laid out with beer bottles laying on it, and a pale hand hanging out. Blaine was curious to see what happened over there, so he walked around the Good Side and stepped into the Bad Side.

Wow, it was another Santa. He had brown hair, and he can see from his eyebrows. He didn't wear a beard, at all. He just wore the Santa costume. Including the hat, the boots, the shirt, pants and the belt, it was pretty awkward seeing a Santa without a beard. Blaine saw "Santa" sleeping, saliva drooling down his chin and holding an empty beer bottle. Blaine just wanted to know what was going on, so he gave Santa a small poke.

All of the sudden, Santa woke up from his nap and everything was blurred out from Santa's vision. But, once everything started to clear up, he saw a hot looking teenage boy with hair slicked back and triangular shaped eyebrows. Santa looked side to side and rubbed his head with his empty hand. "What do you want, kid?" Santa asked, pulling the bottle up to take a drink. But, there was nothing in it, so he just tossed it on the floor. Blaine was shocked, because this guy in the Santa costume only looked like he just finished high school. "Kid? You look like you're in college," Blaine was quite offended that this guy would refer to him as a kid.

Santa reached over to the right side and picked up another bottle of beer, taking off the cap with just one twist and drinking it in front of Blaine and then, wiping his mouth with the red Santa jacket. "Whatever, _kid_. What do you want?"

"I just want to know what's going on here," Blaine looked around, waving his hands around, and hoping that drunken Santa would realise.

"What do you mean?" Santa felt like now Blaine was the one who is drunk.

"Have you not realised that this side sucks? That the other side has more people than this side does. Actually, _all_ of the people?"

"Yes, I've realised that for a week now. Thank you for informing me, Captain Obvious."

"What is your problem, dude? You're drinking in a mall, you're intoxicated and you look like you're homeless!" Blaine was just confused, was this guy on drugs or was something wrong with him mentally?

"Listen, dude – my life has been nothing but a tragic. This is the only place that I can stay to get money right now,"

"Money?! You don't even have anyone on your side!"

"Actually, I have a thousand right now. But, it's getting lower by each day because I need my drinks." Santa took another drink from his beer and once pulling it back, came out an 'ahhhh,' just loving how the beer tasted itself. Did Blaine feel sorry for this guy? Of course he did. He felt horrible. His life was a mess and Blaine didn't even have to ask questions over and over again, he already knew that his life went wrong. "Look, kid. I've been taking photos for a year now. I didn't get into college and this was the only available job."

"Then, how is this still running if you have nobody here?"

"Because, if you look this good and girls our age want some of this, then you gotta give it to 'em for money." Blaine was just disgusted. Did this guy really just say that he sleeps with girls their age, and makes him pay him? That's horrifying. "That's just gross,"

"What? I still get people on my side,"

"Did everybody stop coming on this side ever since they found out that you're a whore Santa and you drink beer?"

"Probably," Santa shrugged, taking another sip of his beer.

This was where the caring side of Blaine started to kick in. Did Blaine feel bad for this guy? Of course. He wants to help Santa out with everything and get him a better job. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to help you out. I want to get you out of this misery and help you find a better job," Blaine admitted, and that's what caught Santa's attention. "I'm listening," Santa sat up straight, because he really wanted to pay attention. It was about time that he needed to get his life back on track and maybe this kid was the _only_ one who could help him. "Look, I got to a school called William McKinley High School and my teacher, Mr. Schue can help you out with everything."

"Oh, no. I'm not going back to school,"

"I'm not saying go back to school. I'm saying that he can help you get into college and hopefully, you don't have to worry about paying for it." Santa took a moment to really think about this offer. Did he really want to go to college? He got rejected ever since and he never went back. So, did he _really_ want to do this? It just took a few moments for him to think about this. "Well?" Blaine asked, trying to see where he was looking at and then he looked up at Blaine. "Fine, I'll do it." Blaine felt like a life-saver at that particular moment. He felt like he can save anybody's life. "But, just _one_ more thing,"

There it was. Blaine was afraid that he was going to ask for more beer or something like that. Blaine just didn't know what Finn was going to ask him and he was honestly terrified about what was about to come out of Santa's mouth. "W – What?" Blaine asked, stuttering nervously. "You have to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas,"

_Oh._

Did Santa really want Blaine to sit on Finn's lap and tell him what he wanted for Christmas? Well, it wasn't that bad. So, why not? Blaine walked up to the boy as Finn placed the bottle down onto the red carpet and Blaine sat on his left leg. Just feeling how awfully big his butt was, it was super soft and super big. It was like a ghetto booty. "No, sit properly." Blaine raised his eyebrow, completely confused as to what Santa meant by 'sitting properly' and he could tell that the young teenage boy was confused. So, Santa grabbed both of his legs and pulled them both up, leaving one leg hanging on one side and the other on the other side.

Okay, this wasn't how people sat on Santa's lap. If Santa thinks that Blaine is going to be like every girl he had slept with, then think again. Blaine was practically straddling Santa's lap, with his arms placed onto Santa's chest and Santa's hands on Blaine's thighs. "So, tell Santa what you want." Santa started moving his hands up and down Blaine's thighs, feeling him all around his legs. "U – Uh… I…" Blaine took a minute to think about what he wanted. Personally, there were a million things that Blaine wanted, but Blaine just wanted Kurt to be happy with a gift that he got him. "I want my boyfriend to be happy with whatever gift I get him,"

Blaine just mentioned that he had a boyfriend, so that clearly means that he's gay and which is totally fine. Because Santa has had sex with guys too and that's another reason as to how he gains so much money and that's why he's still in the business. "What kind of gift are you planning to get him?" Santa started moving his hands around to Blaine's butt, grabbing both ass cheeks in his hands and thinking how massive they would look with his jeans on. "Hmmm?" Blaine was just in complete shock that he had his ass grabbed by Santa, whom he didn't even know and he was just completely confused at this point. But, that didn't stop him from talking. He was gay and here's another secret, Blaine is a total slut. So, he's going to pretend he didn't like it. "I – I don't know, Santa… Can you help me choose a gift?"

Santa smirked seductively, as his hands were now groping Blaine's ass cheeks. Fondling with both and moving both ass cheeks around in circular motions, pushing them from side-to-side and up and down. "Well, your boyfriends gay. Right?" Santa pulled Blaine closer by his butt, to where their crotches were touching each other. Blaine knew that this was so wrong and knew that this would lead to something where he'll feel terrible, but he just couldn't take it. Santa was so freaking hot and how he had his hands on Blaine's ass, were just a turn on. He loved ass grabbing and Santa's hands were big, warm and strong. Blaine pushed his ass backwards lightly, letting Santa know that he wants him and feeling his cock twitch inside his pants. "Y – Yes…" Blaine moans, and that's what leads Santa to smirk.

Now, Santa's hands are sliding up on his lower back and sliding his fingertips down into Blaine's pants. Sliding his hands all the way down to his ass cheeks and feeling something weird, it definitely wasn't briefs or boxers. _Holy crap_, was Blaine wearing a thong? Santa's fingers ran down Blaine's ass crack and he was definitely wearing a thong. It was somewhat hot and Santa continued to run his fingers up and down his ass crack, teasing his hole with his index and middle finger, leaving Blaine to moan. "I think you should get him a fake dick," When Santa said that, Blaine was left with a shocking look, but getting easily distracted by the fingers sliding up and down his ass crack. "Santa… I – I'm not going to get him a fake dick," Blaine whimpered, as Santa slightly pulled Blaine's jeans down before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling it down, just to reveal half of his ass.

"Well, you know that there's no point of fucking him. Right? You're more of a bottom," Santa pulled Blaine even closer, so that his chest was pressed against Santa's chest. He wanted to make sure that he was wearing a thong and to see what his ass looked like. When he saw the red thong, he was incredibly surprised as to what he was looking at. "Holy shit, you're wearing a fucking thong." Santa sat back against the red chair, to look at Blaine and expect an explanation as to why he was wearing a red thong. He slowly pulled his jeans down even further and making sure that it was just underneath his butt. Blaine had a huge butt, so Santa started moving his jeans just so that his ass would jiggle a bit.

"I – I… I was trying to find my underwear, b – but it was drying and nobody had any dry underwear or boxers, so I had to use my mom's…" Blaine explained to Santa, as he felt Santa's bare hands grabbing his large right butt cheek and giving it a small smack, leaving Blaine to whimper softly. "Ooh, Santa..." Blaine moaned, knowing that he liked it when somebody smacked his ass and Santa did it again, this time with his entire palm and feeling it jiggle from the smack afterwards. "You've been such a naughty boy, huh? You know what happens to naughty boys? They go on my naughty list," This time, a hard slap hit Blaine's ass cheek and leaving a red hand print right on his big, pale ass.

Another whimper escaped from Blaine's lips, as he wrapped both arms around Santa's neck and snuggled into his shoulder. "Please, Santa… don't call me naughty," Santa smirked, and gave Blaine's ass another smack, grabbing it right after the large smack. "You are naughty, you're wearing a fucking thong." Santa grabbed the thong that was hiding his hole, pulling it all the way back and then letting it go, letting it snap right back onto Blaine's ass crack. "Santa, don't swear… Santa's aren't meant to swear," Blaine whimpered, practically grinding against Santa's crotch, while Santa kept snapping his thong back and forth. "Kiss me to shut me up," Santa told Blaine and Blaine looked into Santa's eyes, his chocolate hues were so beautiful and his lips were just looking so delicious. Blaine couldn't help himself and just crashed his lips against Santa's.

The kiss was just so powerful, that Blaine was breathing through his nose because he didn't want to pull away from this sexy Santa that he was now making out with, while Santa spanked his ass various of times. Blaine and Santa's tongue tangled together, as Blaine tilted his head to get into a different angle. Moans were coming out of Blaine's mouth, but when Santa pushed Blaine thong aside and slid in his index finger, that's when he felt his cock twitch and he had to pull back to take a deep breath. Hissing from the pain, as Santa didn't bother to lube up his finger and because Blaine was so tight, Santa slid it right back out and licked his finger, making sure it was coated with saliva. "You like my finger in your ass, hm? Your asshole has been quite lonely, hasn't it? I bet you needed a fake dick to please you, but now you have a real one." Sliding his finger back into Blaine's hole, was easier than expected.

Blaine didn't expect it to feel this amazing and Blaine just wanted to cum right there and then. Going back to kissing Santa, Santa continued to kiss him back and begun to pump his index finger deep inside the tight entrance, making sure that he got it all the way inside of Blaine and loving the moans that were coming out while they kissed. Pulling back, Santa needed Blaine to pull his ass cheeks apart, so he can get better access to the hole. "Pull those ass cheeks apart, so I can fuck you with my finger." Blaine nodded, looking like a pathetic little slut. He grabbed both of his big ass cheeks, pulling them apart and now feeling Santa ramming his finger deep into Blaine. The pace was incredibly fast, something that Blaine has never experienced and definitely something that he will try himself once he gets back home. If he ever gets back home, that is.

Blaine started to bounce on his finger, while holding his ass cheeks and pulling them apart. "Oh, that's it. Ride my finger, you little Christmas whore." Blaine chewed onto his bottom lip, as Santa rammed his finger much deeper into Blaine and feeling his fingers poking his prostate over and over again. Santa was definitely getting some ass on Christmas Eve, and that was even better. "Oh, Santa… Santa… Please fuck me with your finger," Santa smirked, loving how vocal Blaine was whenever Santa slammed his fingers deep into Blaine's tight little hole. "I wanna try something. Do you trust me?" At this point, Blaine wasn't worried at all about what was popping into Santa's head. He just wanted to get fucked as soon as possible, otherwise he'll cum all over the chair and the red carpet. After a few seconds of staring into Santa's chocolate brown eyes, he nodded.

Santa explained to Blaine what he wanted and how he wanted it. Blaine nodded, hopping off of Santa and moving backwards, so that his back was facing him. Blaine then placed his arms on the floor, while Santa pulled his thick nine inch cock out of his red pants and Blaine removed his pants, leaving the red thongs on. Blaine crawled backwards, and as he got closer to the chair, Blaine placed his legs up on the chair and moving back, bit by bit. Once his knees were on the armrests of the red, golden chair, he laid his feet down slowly and stuck his ass out in the air and now Blaine's face was now right in front of Santa's enormous cock. "That's it, stick that big fucking ass out. Show the whole world this beautiful ass," Santa smacked both of Blaine's ass cheeks on the side, seeing it jiggle to the side and left Blaine moaning. "Suck my big cock, you naughty bitch." Blaine turned around to face Santa, while his hand was wrapped around the base of his cock. "Santa! Don't call me naughty, I don't like it…" He did like it though, he loved it. He just knew that Santa would keep doing things to him whether he liked it or not.

"Fuck up and suck my dick already, or no cock for you." Blaine scuffed, looking over to the other side and making sure that nobody was looking. Because nobody wanted to come near this side, it was pretty clear and now Blaine was sucking Santa's cock. While Blaine did that, he shook his ass right in front of Santa's face. "Oh, yeah… Suck it, bitch." Santa was moaning and now looking at the big ass shaking, seeing it bounce on its own. That's how big it was. Santa buried his face in between the big ass cheeks, shaking his head as he licked his hole against the thong. Blaine whimpered, and continued to bob his head, swiping his tongue from side to side and now shaking his ass side to side. Santa kissed Blaine's ass all over and grabbed both ass cheeks, pushing them against his ears, just so he can have his face buried in this hot piece of ass. Damn, Blaine had an ebony ass but it was probably even bigger than ebony.

Blaine was such a good cocksucker, but he had the best ass in the entire world. He should think about doing gay porn sometime, he'll get famous within a second. Santa now pulled back to take a deep breath and to slide in three fingers into his hole, along with the thong. The red thong stayed onto his fingertips, while they slid deep inside of him. "Yeah, you fucking like that don't you?" Now, Santa was stretching him wide open and thrusting his hips upwards, fucking Blaine's mouth. Blaine was moaning pathetically while he sucked Santa's monster cock, trying to not gag from the thrusts and moaning to every single thrust and finger that was inserted. Santa moved all three in a quick pace and made sure that Blaine was moaning while he sucked his big cock.

Blaine just couldn't take the teasing and how good it felt just to have the three fingers stuck inside his tight little asshole. Blaine twisted his head and sucked onto Santa's cock fast and deep, making sure that he ran his tongue around Santa's giant length, pulling back – just so that he can suck his balls while massaging it at the same time. Blaine definitely thought that Santa was the hottest and he would definitely come back to see Santa over and over again. Santa's three fingers worked into Blaine's tight hole, curling all three and trying to stretch him as much as possible. Just because his dick is pretty big and Blaine is really tight, so he wouldn't want to hurt him. "Oh, yes… Please… spit in my horny little hole, Santa…" Santa took his fingers out of the tight entrance and spat a large amount of saliva into the opening, smacking his ass again. "Ooh, Santa… I've been so bad, Santa…"

"How bad?" Santa smirked, as he pulled the red thong over to his mouth and took a trip of it with his teeth, pulling it as far as he could. "So fucking bad… I've been watching gay porn and touching myself lately," Santa then pulled the thong into his mouth with his teeth, loving the taste of it against his hole. Santa was now pushing his ass up and down, kneading it like a dough and making sure that Blaine was satisfied before snapping that thong right back at his hole, hearing that slap. "Ooh… that's it, Santa… please punish me, Santa… I've been a bad boy lately and nobody has ever punished me… You should know when I'm sleep and know when I'm awake. You should know if I've been good or bad," Blaine wiggled his ass and shaking it at the same time, just loving teasing Santa. Santa got so turned on that it was time for Blaine to learn that lesson that he had been pleading for.

Blaine knew that it was coming once Santa sat up, giving a sign for Blaine to get off of the chair and Santa got off as well. Santa pushed Blaine back down onto the red chair and pulled his legs up high, exposing that delicious, pink hole. "Damn, that looks so fucking good." Santa held his ankles with his cock lying right on top of Blaine's hole, letting one of his ankles go just to give it a few slaps on his hole. "Oh… please do it, Santa… please… I'm begging you, fill my hole…" The begging got Santa harder if that was even possible, but without even thinking about it. Santa slammed his cock deep into Blaine's tight little asshole, placing both arms on the seat where Blaine's head was and his body moving down along with his head. Now, Santa was slamming his length into that precious little hole. "Oh! Oh! Santa! Mmm, Santa! Fuck my hole!" The thong stayed on the side and was attached, not even taking it off and it felt amazing with it on.

Blaine could hear the music of Santa's skin slapping harshly against Blaine, as he held onto his muscular back. Having Santa in his Santa costume while he fucked the shit out of Blaine, was probably one of the hottest things that Blaine has ever faced. It was too good and Blaine felt like he was going to wake up from this dream and just be so disappointed that he didn't get to have sex with this really hot guy, dressed up as Santa and this guy was really fucking hot. "You like that, yeah? You like having Santa's magical dick inside of your horny asshole? Huh?" Slamming repetitively into Blaine, as he moaned like a slut he was. "Mmhmm, I fucking love it, Santa!" Blaine was laying his head on the seat, where Santa's ass was and now he was getting fucked by this random guy. He seemed dirty, but he loved it and how rough Santa was being. Damn, he could stay in this position forever and ever. "Please, fuck my hole like you're drilling it!" That's when Santa picked up his pace and literally smashed his ass, fucking it with all his strength and feeling sweat form all around his body, shinning in the lights and grunting with each thrust. "Like, that?!" Santa groaned, fucking Blaine's hole like a fucking machine.

Blaine gripped the armrests tightly, as he dragged his fingers along the armrests and kept his legs wrapped around Santa's waist. "MMM! Yes, like that! Fuck!" Santa picked Blaine up and turned around, sitting back down onto the chair and let Blaine do the riding. "Ride Santa, just like a fucking reindeer." Blaine nodded, gripping his shoulders and bouncing. Not slowly, but deep and fast. Pushing his ass all the way down and giving it a wiggle. "Mmm, that's the shit I like." Santa groaned, smacking his ass and grabbing his waist, helping him with the bouncing. Blaine looked like he was going to die, because it just felt so fucking amazing. But, that was when Santa could feel his cum rising deep inside of him. Blaine continued to bounce, loving the sounds of his ass slapping against his thighs and his moans just getting louder each second. "Mmm! Smack my ass again, do it! I love it when you smack it!" Santa did what he was asked, smacking it until it stung and had hand prints all over it. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon!"

Santa pulled Blaine up, just a bit with his head still inside of Blaine and now thrusting so fast into Blaine that Blaine had himself bouncing. "Oh, oh, ohhhhhh! Santa! Bad Santa! Fuck me! Fill me up! I'm gonna cum in this thong!" Blaine bounced a couple of times and then he exploded all inside of his red thong, while Santa pounded the shit out of Blaine's ass. "Fucking take, you little bitch!" One final slam and he had exploded all his cum into Blaine's ass. "FUCK!"

A few minutes later, Blaine had his head resting onto Santa's shoulder while they both breathed deeply. Blaine sat up and tried to speak to him. "So, do you still want that help?" Blaine asked Santa, running his hand up and down his chest. "Yes, yes I do." Blaine was thrilled to hear that Santa still wanted to get his life back on track and that's when Blaine laid right back down onto his shoulder. But, then he remembered something. "Wait,"

"What?" Santa asked, raising his eyebrow out of curiosity.

"You never told me your name," Blaine replied.

"Finn, Finn Hudson."

_Finn_, what a cute name and he now doesn't have to call him Santa. Although he did like it when he called him Santa and he did like being fucked in the Santa suit. "I'm Blaine, Finn."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine." Finn smiled.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed it! So, I decided that Blinn is my favorite ship at the moment and I was thinking if this should have a sequel? Do you think so? Should I continue this or no? Reviews would be awesome and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2: Cheating Anderson

**A/N**: Hello, hello! If you're wondering what this story is and why it's on your alerts or whatever, it used to be called _Bad Santa_. I know it has been five months since I've updated this story, but I hope you know that I am extremely lazy and that I always read all of your wonderful reviews. I love reading them! This is the longest story/chapter I have written and is exactly 6,092 words. So, I hope that isn't that much. It's just a lot of sex. Like, a lot of sex. But, please let me know what you think! It would be nice to read your reviews!

* * *

It's been a while ever since Finn Hudson had actually lived in a home where all the mess is cleaned up, the food is made from scratch and the heater actually works. He missed it. He wasn't necessarily homeless, but he hadn't met his mother or father. All Finn remembers is being an infant and being put up for adoption. At the age of sixteen, Finn Hudson left home and never returned. That was when he moved to Lima to get a better job and to live there, hearing that his mother is from Toledo, but moved down to Lima, Ohio.

It has been a few weeks after Christmas that Finn had left his Santa days, to move in with the Anderson household. Finn was staying with Blaine, along with the Anderson parents, who allowed him to come in and stay with them for the time being, or until he found a college to attend. The Anderson's were setting up for the Sunday dinner, while Finn sat on the couch, he offered to help them, but they really wanted him to stay seated and make himself feel at home.

"Blaine, dear, when is Kurt coming down?" His mother asked, setting up the plates neatly up on the table. Finn was muddled, because there were four of them and there were five plates. Plus, he had no idea who Kurt was. Blaine stopped in front of the table, holding knives and forks in his palm to look at his wrist, which had a watch wrapped around it. "He should be here anytime soon,"

Kurt was flying down from New York to Lima, Ohio. Kurt attended NYADA as a freshman along with his two good friends, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. It was Kurt's birthday, so he wanted to come down and spend it with his boyfriend, as well as his dad. Kurt had been in Lima for a day, spending his early birthday with his father and he hasn't seen Blaine ever since his arrival from New York. But, that was going to change very shortly.

While the Anderson family was getting prepared for the family dinner, Blaine pulled Finn from the couch and into his room which was across from the kitchen. Blaine immediately shut the door, and Finn was thinking that Blaine wanted a quickie, so Finn grabbed Blaine's ass and bit his bottom lip. "Finally, you haven't given it to me ever since you met me." Blaine pushed him back, shaking his head and looking down with his hands against Finn's shoulders. "No, that's not why I pulled you in here." Finn's eyes rolled, as he thought he was getting it in tonight. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to. "I… I wanted to tell you this all along," That kind of frightened Finn in a way, because Blaine didn't look too happy.

He didn't understand what Blaine was going to say though, because they have been talking and all that. No kissing or not having sex, although Blaine was craving it all along. "I… I… I have a boyfriend and he's coming later," The knife just went through Blaine's heart, because he felt so awful for cheating on the one person who had meant so much to him. A tear dropped down of Blaine's cheek and Finn immediately wiped it off with his thumb. "Hey, don't… Look, I won't say anything. He clearly means a lot to you, so I'm not going to butt into your relationship." Blaine lightly smiled, but he knew that the truth had to come out sometime. He just didn't know how to say it. "One more thing," Blaine looked up into the hazel eyes, wondering what Finn wanted. Maybe it was money? He did sleep with a lot of people for it, anyway. "Can I… Can I have a kiss?" Finn didn't know why he asked that, maybe because they haven't kissed in a while and Finn really needed it, or wanted it. Finn knew Blaine was going through a lot, but he just wanted it. Blaine didn't answer, instead, he crashed his lips against Finn's with his eyes completely locked.

Blaine felt the chemistry, and so did Finn. The chemistry between the two of them was very strong and unbreakable. Finn gradually closed his eyes as well, kissing him back. Until, he felt Blaine pressing into the kiss much profounder, which triggered Finn to do the same. Blaine constrained Finn against the wall, hands running up and down his body, finding itself up his shirt and feeling the bare chest that he missed.

They both missed his feeling, the feeling of lust. Blaine marginally pulled back, while Finn kissed his neck crudely. Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head, hands running up and down his neck, moan and whimpers coming out, desperately wanting more. "I want you… I want you in me… Finn Hudson put your cock in me…" Finn stopped kissing Blaine's neck, to look into Blaine's light, brown eyes. "Y-You really want me to?" Finn was confused, because Blaine was just crying over the fact that he cheated and now he wants Finn to fuck him? Of course Finn wanted to, but he had to make sure that this is what Blaine really wanted.

Blaine didn't even think about it, he just nodded with his bottom lip attached to his top teeth. Blaine was a total cock slut and whenever he turned into a slut, he wouldn't think straight. He would just want to have sex. "Blaine, I need you to be sure about this... your boyfriend is coming soon," Finn recapped, making sure that Blaine was listening clearly. "Finn, I need your big, fat, juicy cock in my tight asshole… I haven't had sex ever since then… My slutty hole needs to be fed… Please, Finn… I'll do anything to have your cock deep inside of my ass…"

How could Finn this offer down? Finn pulled Blaine up and wrapped both legs around his waist, walking back against the bed and laid Blaine down on his bed. Finn then got up and laid himself on top of him, kissing him extremely rough with his tongue sliding in and out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned, while kissing him back and his hands rubbing his back gently. Blaine then pulled back after a few seconds to catch his breath. "God, I love it when you crush me… I missed being fucked by that humongous cock… Having it go in and out of me… Mmm, god, fuck me, Finny… I need to be fucked right now…" Blaine pleaded as Finn began to roll his hips, grinding his cock against Blaine and biting his lip as Blaine spoke. "God, you're such a fucking slut. A slut like you needs a stud like me to fuck you every night," Blaine whined, rolling his hips up against Finn's and pulling Finn's top off. "God, you need to fuck me as rough and as hard as you can, before my boyfriend comes down… Like, to the point to where I can't even walk anymore…" Blaine desperately begged to be fucked and the words that was escaping from the sluts mouth was incredibly hot.

Finn tossed his shirt to the side of the bed, leaning back down and using one hand to keep himself up, while the other hand is unbuckling his belt. Once the belt came off, Finn tossed that aside and was about to remove Blaine's vest off, but Blaine stopped him. "No, it takes forever for me to put this back on." Finn chortled lightly, while Blaine flipped over and had his head on the mattress, with his ass high in the air. "Come on, stud… Fuck my huge ass… I'm so horny that I can fuck myself right now... I'm so horny for your cock,"

Finn stood up as Blaine's ass was practically staring at him, the two buttons that clipped on his pants to access the pockets, were making his ass extremely superior. Blaine pushed himself up by using his arms, and now that he was up on all fours, Blaine's ass was looking very inviting. Blaine looked over his shoulder and began shaking it, moving it around in a circular motion. Blaine definitely knew how to twerk, and he definitely knew how to tease. Blaine's ass was out of this world, it was like to planets stuck onto him. It was magical.

Finn's pants fell down to the floor, stuck around his ankles and now Finn stuck his hand down his own briefs and began to stroke it, while watching Blaine. "Finny… fuck me, please… My horny, tight little fucking asshole needs to be rammed so hard… I need to be humped, I haven't been fucked in a while… Please, Finn… Don't do this to me… I need cock so bad…" Finn shuffled towards Blaine and pressed his hip against Blaine, hands both on Blaine's waist and taking control of Blaine's hips. He began to move them around in loops, which instantly made Finn solid as a rock.

Blaine could feel the solid length in Finn's briefs and instantly pushes himself back against it, bouncing back and forth like he was riding Finn. "Come on, Finn… Just fucking put those briefs down and fuck my asshole… I don't want Kurt coming and interrupting us, just please do as I say." Blaine demands for Finn to take off his briefs and just pound him, but Finn loves teasing Blaine. Blaine hates it when Finn does that, but Finn loves it. Finn smirks and steps back to slap Blaine's clothed ass. "Uh, Finn! Mmm, spank my ass harder, baby… Harder, you know how I like it…" Blaine nibbles on his bottom lip, looking over his shoulder and swallowing the saliva that he has kept in his throat for a while. "You're not meant to like being spanked," Finn was surprised that Blaine was actually enjoying being spanked by him. "Punish me, Finny… please, punish me…" Blaine begged for Finn to hit his butt once again, squeezing his eyes and lips tightly. "How am I meant to punish you, without you liking it?"

The room was beginning to smell like chicken, and that had Finn licking his lips. "Dude, what's that smell?" Finn looked behind himself and looked at the door, while Blaine was waiting there desperately for Finn. "Finn, focus, put your cock in me!" Finn shook his head and then slapped Blaine's bubble butt once again, this time, he put much more strength into it, forcing Blaine to move forward. "Ooh, that's it Finn. Like that, spank me like a little bitch, baby… You know how I like it," Blaine bit his bottom lip, as Finn picked up his belt in his hand and rolling it in his hand. "You want it rough, huh? How about this?" Finn then pulled his arm behind himself and then moving it forward, the belt flinging forward and slapping his ass cheeks. "Ahh! Oh my god, yes…"

Finn grabbed the unbuttoned pants and pulled it off of Blaine, tossing it aside and surprise, surprise; Blaine was wearing a red thong where his balls hung low. "Shit, you really like wearing this shit, don't you?" Blaine nodded, swirling his ass around in a circular motion and jiggling it at the same time. "You like seeing a slut in a thong, don't you?" Finn smirked, biting his lip and sliding his three fingers along Blaine's ass crack. Finn grabbed the thong that covered Blaine's hole, pulling it back and letting it go, letting it smack right onto Blaine's ass crack.

Finn then threw the belt aside and kneeling down on the floor, looking at the round peach-like ass cheeks and burying his face in between his ass cheeks with the thong laying there, as he kissed Blaine's ass cheek all over and kissing from the bottom to top. Finn had his head bobbed down and stuck out his tongue, it was long enough to flick against his balls. "Mmm… lick my balls, Finny…" Blaine had his eyes closed the entire time along with his teeth biting onto his bottom lip, holding in his moans and groans. Finn lowered his head much deeper, putting one of the balls into his mouth and began to suck onto it gently. Blaine reached over and pushed the thong aside, sucking his finger before to insert his middle finger into his hole. "Uh, ooh… yes, I like it… Mmm, keep sucking it…" Blaine continued to finger himself, while sucking his balls and twirling his tongue around his balls. Blaine's finger began sliding in and out of his hole, immediately pulling it out just to suck his middle finger and feeling guilty at the same time. But, he can barely think straight when it comes to sex with Finn.

Finn then pulled back from his balls and then watched Blaine fingering himself, pulling his briefs down and continuing to stroke his hard cock. "Shit, that looks so hot… Put in another finger," Blaine added in a second finger and continued to finger his hole, while his eyes were closed and Finn quickly stroked his cock in a quick pace. "You like that, Blaine? Picture it as my cock," Blaine pictured Finn behind him, fucking his ass so hard with his huge cock while he had his face on the mattress. Finn then pulled out Blaine's fingers out of his hole, then adding his own two fingers into his own hold. "Ooh, shit… your fingers are so much bigger than mine, please pushing it in me…" Blaine bit lightly onto his lip, pushing his fingers deeply into his hole and tickling his prostate. "Ohhh, Finny, right there… right fucking there, baby… Please, keep pushing it deeper and faster." Finn moved it back and forth in a rapid pace. "Baby, please keep fingering my asshole… It feels so good inside my tight, horny, slutty hole…"

Blaine kept his eyes locked on Finn who had his fingers inside of his asshole, moving his ass back against his finger and bouncing on his fingers, like he was riding a cock. Blaine moved himself back and forth, with his palm on his bubbly ass cheek, pushing it up and continuing to bounce. He pushed himself deeply back against his fingers, completely past the knuckles. "Mmm, I want that fucking big ass cock inside of my horny ass, baby… Hurry the fuck up and shove it up inside of me, I don't want Kurt coming…"

Pulling himself closer into Blaine's ass cheeks, he spat right onto his hole and quickly pumped his fingers very fast, pushing it deeply and then pulling it out, just to push it in deeply. "Ooh, yes! That's the fucking shit I like, Finn… I fucking like it when you fuck me with your fingers… Bet it would feel better if your cock was inside of me." Finn pulled his fingers back out of his hole and buried his face right back in between his ass cheeks, shoving his tongue into his asshole. Finn swirled his tongue around the rim of the hole, kissing his hole and eating his asshole out. Blaine whimpered, pushing himself back against Finn's face, moving his ass up and down his muscular face. "Eat my ass out… Eat my big ass out… please…"

Tongue finally sliding into the desperate, tight and clenched up hole. Finn tried his best to push his tongue as deep and far as he could all the way inside of Blaine's hole, pulling back and spitting right back into it. "That fucking tastes good babe," Finn smirked, diving his face right back into his ass cheeks and wiggling his face in between Blaine's cushion ass cheeks, while Finn ate his ass out. "Ooh, Finnegan… I'm a slut, I'm a slut…" Blaine continued to repeat how much of a slut he was, and he wasn't ashamed to be this way. He loved having Finn crush his body and being dominated.

Usually, Blaine would have to be the one to top Kurt and it was getting boring. He needed to be fucked, and thank god that he had Finn for himself. Finn was probably the best fuck he had ever had in his entire life. "Finn… I just really need your cock… I need and want it so badly… I've never wanted something so bad in my entire life… Fuck this slut, this slut needs to be fucked roughly…" Blaine whined, desperately pushing himself back against Finn's face, just waiting and waiting. Finn definitely loved to tease and Blaine always hated it when Finn teased him. But, he'd be a hypocrite if he said so, because he teases Finn too. Finn's tongue was deep inside of Blaine's hole, adding two fingers underneath his tongue, fingering him and eating him out. "Ooh, fuck… I love it when you do me good, mmm…"

Finn's index and middle fingers gliding back and forth inside of Blaine's tight hole, while his tongue coats his ass with saliva, getting him prepared for what's about to come inside of his hole as soon as possible. "Ooh, fuck. Fuck, Finnegan, that's it… finger the slut like he deserves to be punished," Finn couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't believe what was coming out of Blaine's mouth, simply because he never thought Blaine was this kinky, or, maybe because Blaine hasn't been fucked in a while. Finn pulled his head back to watch Blaine's reaction while his fingers thrust inside of Blaine's hole. "Who's my slut, huh?" When Finn said 'huh' his fingers gradually slid deeper into his hole, which created Blaine to scream quite loudly. "Do it like that, Finn…" Finn thought that when he did that, it was a bad thing because his parents were practically in the kitchen, which was near his room.

"Dude, keep it down." But, when Finn had demanded Blaine to keep it down, Blaine just pushed himself back against Finn's fingers, dreadfully wanting his fingers to touch the prostate that hasn't been touched in two years. "You want people to hear you, don't you? You want people to hear that I'm in the room fucking the biggest slut in Lima, Ohio. Don't you? You're a fucking little kinky bitch, aren't you?" Finn reached over to grip Blaine's shirt from behind, pulling him up and removing his fingers out of Blaine's asshole. Once Blaine's back was pressed against Finn's bare chest, Finn nibbled on his neck and heaved his fingers right into Blaine's slutty mouth. The mouth which must has been wrapped around a million of cocks and the mouth that has probably swallowed a lot of cum.

Blaine swirled his tongue around the two fingers that had his asshole taste all around Finn's long fingers, sucking it like he is sucking cock and enjoying the taste of his own hole. "Now, answer my fucking question and tell me who you belong to." Finn slid his warm hand up Blaine's thighs, nails digging into his skin and then immediately slapping Blaine's bubble butt, seeing it jiggle from the slap. "Who gets to fuck you all night long, until you can't walk and leaving you screaming as loud as you can? Huh? You think Kurt can fuck this ass as hard as I can, huh? I doubt it." Blaine just continued to suck Finn's fingers nonstop and that gave Finn an idea, because Blaine hadn't sucked him off ever since the day Blaine went to go 'shopping' for Kurt's present.

Finn pushed Blaine back down onto the bed and kicked off his pants, then removing his briefs off of him. Then that's when Blaine instantly turned around to face Finn with the hard cock staring at him, and saliva dripping down the side of his mouth. Seeing Finn's manhood was like a homeless person seeing a treasure full of gold and money. Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing, because he felt like he just won a reality show where the contestants win money. It was a fantasy coming true for Blaine, and all Blaine wanted to do was wrap his mouth around it and start sucking it quickly and deeply.

Hands stroking his own cock, while Blaine had his hungry look in his hazel eyes, while he reached into his thong and began to stroke his own cock. "You want to suck it right now, don't you? You want me to fuck your throat, huh? You like to sing, don't you? What makes you think that you are going to be able to have the same vocal chords as you do before, after I fuck your throat?" Finn asked, biting his bottom lip and Blaine didn't even care. He was wondering how Finn knew that he liked to sing, but then he remembered that he pretty much doesn't go on a day without singing with his baby, his baby meaning his piano. Blaine grabbed the base of Finn's cock in his own hand and stroked it. "God… it's so big, Finny… It's huge as hell… How is it going to fit in my asshole?" Blaine bit his lip and licked his bottom lip at the same time. He has never been this hungry for something. It was absolutely magical.

After a few minutes of stroking the large penis, Blaine wrapped his slutty mouth around it and began to bob his head in a slow pace. Whilst Blaine was giving Finn Hudson a blow job, Finn was thinking to himself how much better the guys are at giving blowjobs and how much suckier women do it. Besides, Blaine definitely knew how to please a man. He didn't neglect Finn's balls, which was a good feeling, because most people usually leave sucking another's balls out and not bother with it. But, Blaine was sucking Finn's length the whole time and licked his way down to the perfectly rounded shaped balls, taking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it like it was a strawberry flavoured lollipop. Finn hissed the entire time, with his head thrown back and his hand sliding through Blaine's gelled hair, feeling the roughness and hardness of the gel overpowering Blaine's original curly hair. "God, you're such a good little cock sucker." That gave Blaine motivation to keep his blowjob skills the same and make sure that he remains like this.

Whilst Finn and Blaine were having their own little sex session in Blaine's room, Blaine's parents were putting up some final touches and thank god for the sizzling noises of Blaine's moms cooking, because if there was no noise in the kitchen, his parents would of definitely heard Blaine's moans and groans. Which wouldn't be a good thing on both sides, just on the mere fact that Blaine is currently dating Kurt Hummel and is sleeping with the guest, not good.

Kurt had just spent another lovely day with his father, Burt, and Kurt had plans to go see Blaine and his family at his birthday dinner, also to welcome him back to Lima. Kurt loved Blaine and Blaine loved Kurt. Kurt had no idea that there was going to be this tall, hot young adult staying there, so hopefully he doesn't get envious. Kurt's father drove Kurt back home for him to get dressed into a more formal outfit, just so he can look good for Blaine and his family. Plus, it's his birthday and everybody has to look good on their birthdays, especially Kurt.

Meanwhile, Blaine continued to deep throat Finn for a few minutes and slowly pulling off of his thick cock. "I want you to fuck my throat, Finny. I want that cock shoved so far down my throat that I gag, I want to feel your cock so deep in my mouth Finnegan. Please, just fuck my mouth… If you do, I promise I'll give you a hand job underneath the table during the dinner… Please, just fuck me in any hole… I need you to move your hips and teach the slut a valuable lesson," Finn had always been questioning on where Blaine got all this dirty talking from, it was probably from porn. Because, there was no way that Blaine could learn all this stuff about sex. Or, maybe because the Anderson parents were just kinky, which is highly doubtable. But, either way, it was tremendously hot and Finn found it to be a new turn on. So, he wasn't complaining about Blaine being this slut who wanted to be fucked so badly, he relished it.

"The slut gets what the slut wants," Finn began to move his hips back and forth, thrusting into Blaine's mouth and seeing the head poking Blaine's cheeks. Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head while Finn continued to snap his hips back and forth, Blaine pushing himself to move in deeper and it was already deep enough. Blaine just really needed Finn to pound Blaine's ass as hard as he could. If Blaine didn't have sex for a few weeks, how would he be like if it was an entire year? Finn can't even imagine how Blaine would be if that happened. "You like me fucking that precious mouth of yours, huh? You like it? Take it like a slut you are," Finn's lunges became more powerful and faster. Finn's temperature was increasing from the pleasure that he was getting.

Blaine's gag was getting higher and louder every single time Finn would thrust himself into Blaine's mouth and run his hand through Blaine's solid hair. Finn didn't expect Blaine to be this desperate to be face fucked, but he wasn't astounded at all. But, the fact that Blaine was dating someone and wasn't really committed to their relationship because of the lack of sex in the relationship wasn't really good didn't bother Finn at all. He would be happy to continue to satisfy Blaine while he is in a relationship. Plus, Finn has never been in a relationship. Sure, he had a pre-school relationship, but he never considered that to be an actual girlfriend, because the two of them weren't speaking to each other and it was in sixth grade. So, it didn't really bother Finn at all. He didn't really care if he was single, because at least he doesn't have to stay committed and not see other people whilst dating another person. Finn isn't one to stay committed, but he does wonder what it would be like to date Blaine. Be able to fuck him, but to also be cute and romantic. Finn's not really into that, but he'll see what happens between the two.

After a few more thrusts, Finn finally pulled out of his mouth and now was the time. It was time to give Blaine Anderson what he had been wanting for several of weeks now. What he got in public, and what he's about to be getting in a few more seconds. "You want it inside of you, hm? Why don't you get back to the same position you were in before." Blaine's face turned from breathing comprehensively to a big seductive smirk. He wanted to say 'it's about time', but he knew that would just make Finn not even do it. So, Blaine just did what he was asked to. Blaine shuffled a little more closely to the headboard, just enough space for Finn to fit behind him and stuck his ass nice and high up in the air, wearing the light pink thong. Blaine shook his ass lightly and the ass cheeks were slightly clapping against each other. Blaine seriously should win the 'Biggest Ass' award, because that thing is huge as hell.

With his face laid down on the bed and his ass cheeks shaking along with him, Finn knew that the lube was in the bed side, because that's where they're always are. Finn grabbed the lubricant out of the bed side and squeezed some onto his palm. Blaine shut his eyes while Finn coated his dick with the lubricant. Blaine's thoughts were now picturing Finn fucking Blaine harshly and that caused him to move his ass back and forth. "Ooh, yes… fuck me, Finn… I've wanted this forever… fuck my ass good," Finn looked over to Blaine, stroking his cock for a few minutes before kneeling behind Blaine and pulling the panties aside. With his fingers and palms coated with the lubricant, he smudged some onto Blaine's hole and licked his lips. "You want me, babe?" Of course Blaine wanted him, he just didn't stop nodding with his eyes closed. "Say it,"

"I want you," Blaine said, pushing his ass back against Finn's thick cock.

"You want me what?"

"I want you inside of me…" Was Finn really playing this game, again? How much does Finn want to tease him?

"Give more details, I need to hear you tell me what exactly you want me to do." Finn pressed the tip of his cock against Blaine's hole and immediately Blaine started to push himself back against it. Blaine's eyes squeezing much tighter and his hands gripping the bed sheets, desperately wanting it even more.

"I want you inside of me, I want you to fuck me so hard… I don't want to be able to walk… I want that big cock in me… I want it hard, I want it rough… My big ass needs to be slammed… I need you to slam inside of me and pound me till I see the stars… I've been fingering myself and fucking myself with a dildo ever since that day you fucked me… Now, I really, really need you to do it… Please," Without another word coming out of Finn's mouth, he just shoved himself deep inside and that caused Blaine to grip onto the sheets much tighter and pulling the bed sheets all towards him. Finn placed a hand onto Blaine's shoulder and began to rock back and forth. Blaine's bed was creating awfully loud creak noises, and it was just getting extremely loud. Finn had his bottom lip bit the entire time, with his eyes laid onto Blaine's face. "Ooh, Finn… Yes… my pale, bare, fat ass needed th—oh shit… it needed this so fucking bad, you have no i—idea… I fucking love your… _oh my god, harder_… I love your cock…"

Finn expected Blaine to request for the thrusts to go harder and that's when Finn's hips started rocking back and forth like a sewing machine. The creaks of Blaine's bed followed the rhythm of Finn's thrusts and so did the moans that were coming out of Blaine's mouth. Finn reached down to slap Blaine's bubble butt, while he fucked the shit out of the slutty boy. "Oh, oh, oh, _OH_! Yes, yes! I love your big, fat—fucking harder… fucking big, fat cock! Harder! I need to be fucked as hard as you can!" Finn gripped Blaine's shoulders this time and pulled him up, to where Blaine held himself up with his hands on the bed while Finn slammed himself in and out of the teenage boy. "You like that, yeah? You fucking like my cock going in…" Finn slammed himself all the way inside of Blaine. "And, out… huh?!" Finn pulled himself out, and continued that process of slamming himself _in_ and _out_. Blaine was seeing the moon, close to the stars and he couldn't even speak properly. He was just out of his zone and not even seeing anything anymore.

Finn quickly laid them down on their sides, with Blaine's back against Finn's chest and Finn's hand underneath of Blaine's knee, holding his leg up high and moving his hips up and down. "Shit… my asshole feels so fucking good right now, you have no—_deeper, shit yes_! _Fucking deeper_!" Blaine decided he should just stop attempting to speak while he was getting fucked. Blaine looked at his clock while his body moved up and down along with Finn's thrusts and his balls hanging on the side as well. Blaine saw that it was almost 8:58PM and Kurt is going to be coming in two minutes. He's always on time and is always punctual. "Finnegan, fuck me harder and faster… I need you to cum inside of me, please do it… Cum deep inside of my asshole…" Blaine knew that unsafe sex wasn't good, especially when it comes down to somebody who used to sleep with a lot of people. But, he couldn't help it. It felt extremely good.

Finn's thrusts were getting incredibly rougher and harder, the bed was creaking like hell at the moment and Blaine's whimpers were mixing in with his moans. It sounded like a lion pleading for the meat if you were to hold it in front of its face. Blaine's moans were just completely out of control at the moment and all he wanted was for Finn to come inside of him. "Are you gonna cum for me, baby? Cum inside of my ass, please… Fucking cum inside of me…" Blaine twisted his head to a side and began to kiss Finn while Finn fucked Blaine's asshole deeply and roughly. "I'm gonna come…" Blaine added, and a few more thrusts were added into Blaine before he blew all over his sheets and stomach.

The food was almost done and his parents knew that Blaine was keeping Finn company, probably playing some games or something. So, they didn't ask for his help and Kurt was a minute away from Blaine's house, so Finn really needed to hurry and come inside of him before Kurt comes and hears him moaning.

Finn flipped Blaine onto his front, with Finn crushing his back and his legs on each side of Blaine's legs. Finn slammed himself in and out, loving the music of the bed creaking and their skin slapping against each other. It was literally music to his ears and he loved hearing it. "Shit, yes… I'm gonna fucking cum… I'm gonna cum, babe." Finn kissed Blaine's shoulders, his thrusts turning into a drill and rapidly slamming into him viciously. "Come… come in me, I need it so fucking bad…" With a few more powerful thrusts, Finn finally exploded into Blaine's hole leading him to fall down onto Blaine and the two of them spent a few more seconds breathing deeply. That was until the two of them heard a car door shutting from outside and that was definitely Kurt.

"Shit, he's here." Blaine did somewhat feel guilty afterwards, but he wanted to keep Finn around. Finn was the only one who was satisfying him and he definitely needed Finn to fuck him again sometime. "So, what does this mean? We're going to ignore each other for the time being?" Finn got off of Blaine and the two quickly cleaned themselves off, while putting on their clothes. Blaine didn't know what to do at this stage, he has never had this situation. Why did Finn have to be so damn hot for? Blaine grabbed pieces of tissues from the tissue box and instantly started wiping the cum off of his sheets, while pulling his tight jeans back on.

"Finn, look," Blaine walked over to Finn, taking his hand into his while Finn was putting on his shirt and attaching the belt right back onto him. "You know I will always be there for you and you know that me being in a relationship with Kurt doesn't change one thing, I love Kurt. But, I just can't live with you and your… you know," Blaine bit his lip, fixing up his sheets and his shirt, also making sure that Finn didn't stuff up Blaine's hair. "I don't know what to do, but I don't want you to think that you're my rebound." Well, Finn was pretty much Blaine's rebound anyway.

The doorbell suddenly rung and Blaine needed to speed up what he was saying, because Kurt was impatient and his parents were calling out Blaine to get the door. "Just don't say anything and we'll try to keep our distance," Blaine kissed Finn on the cheek and walked towards his door, but Finn grabbed onto his hand. "You know I won't say anything, because it would kill me to see you cry." Finn pulled Blaine into one last deep kiss, before Blaine pulled back and smiled. Blaine walking away to open the door while Finn was sitting on the edge of the bed, thinking of what was happening, because Finn may or may not be gaining feelings for Blaine. This could either turn out really good, or really bad.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you all my lovely readers for reading this. I would really, really appreciate it if you guys left some reviews. Motivation is always the best! I believe that the next story I'll be updating will be _One Is Not Enough_. Not entirely sure what ship will be next... But, I hope you guys are shipping Blinn, because I personally am in love with Blinn. Please tell me you ship Blinn! Kidding! But, I hope you enjoyed this smutty chapter and hope to see some reviews, and read my other stories!

By the way, _Dude, I think I'm Gay_ is not being updated. I know I wrote on the third chapter asking if you guys wanted me to continue, but that was my first story I've written, and I don't know how to edit it and remove it! As well as, _Overly Attached_. As of right now, OINE and LBL will be the only ones that are being updated.

Can't wait to update this! Have a good day!


End file.
